geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:Fusion Flare 100%
Описание Wow, this is a very fun and cool design level. I'm sad to say that this is Skitten's last level. I really love the clean decoration, with the designs and the movement in the custom backgrounds. The synchronization is amazing, both in gameplay and visuals. This was very fun to play, and it doesn't require much time to learn. I hope it will get a high place on featured, Epic Easy Demon! I think you should all try it out, it's definitely not too hard for anyone, and I think anybody can enjoy it. I think I will remember this level for a long time, because of how fun it was to play, and how good the coins are. It's sad to see Skitten go, but everyone has to quit Geometry Dash at some point. Who knows, maybe he'll be back in the future? Or maybe not, but at least he made some sick levels while he was here. �� Overall coin rating: Gold. 3/4. All of the coins have original aspects to them, but only one of them are really creative. They're all harder than the normal route, and somewhat hard to figure out. - 1st coin: Viprin Certified. This is the hardest coin to find of the three, and at the same time it's the most creative one. At 0:10, you need to click very fast after entering the ball portal, and you're able to reach an alternate route. It's much harder than it looks to get this timing right. This unlocks the alternate route at 0:30, which unlocks a cat that basically "shows" you the way to the coin. I love this animation. It follows you all the way until 0:47, where it changes the purple dash orb into a green dash orb, making you able to reach the coin. I love the idea and the concept, and at the same time it's hard to get and hard to find. - 2nd coin: Gold. This coin isn't as hard to find as the previous one. If you look closely while playing the level, you notice a random fire at 1:03. This is basically just an unusual collectible (replacing a key, for example). But you need to use that fire to light the torch at 1:05, and this unlocks another block at 1:10, which makes the coin reachable. It's definitely cool to have some collectibles like these, but in the end it's not as original as the first. At the same time, it's easier to get and to find. - 3rd coin: Gold. This is quite similar to the 2nd coin. You have to find some custom collectibles during the UFO part at 1:25. Here you collect a tail and a wing, which makes a dragon appear at 1:33, taking you to the coin. It's not too hard to notice that random tail and wing in the UFO part, and they're not too hard to get either. I really like the dragon taking you up to the coin. �� Level info ID: 41268707 In-game music: Clutterfunk by Waterflame https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5uJOpItgNg �� Want me to play your level? https://goo.gl/forms/XRReOLzkfrA1CiWI3 �� Thumbnail by Wugi https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsxVDEGpxddz9dm7eeWkYYg �� Merchandise store https://teespring.com/stores/viprin �� My social links https://twitter.com/vipringd http://www.twitch.tv/viprinz (follow to get notified when I'm streaming!) https://instagram.com/vipringd/ https://plus.google.com/ vipringd Категория:Видео